In the End
by Kotty13
Summary: Lena raised as a thief returns back to the city she lived. Back at the day she discovered a power she had and left her home and family for their sake. She goes through hard times and afraid that the truth might hurt the people she holds dear. But that doesn't stop Garrett getting interested into our lovely girl. An adventure about two people getting on slowly together.
1. chapter 1

My name is Lena . Not long ago I left Ilias. The land where I am headed to, thinks it doesn't exist . 'The City ' is a small country on its own but apparently others fear of it. Noone knows what kind of strategy is used to scare the other regions around, aside from the Baron himself.

Right now I was standing on board of CPT Greyhound's ship. A relative I acquired back at the time when going to Ilias. I was walking around the deck and tried to find him . He is a person who despite having control of the ship still helped his crew. He was a person capable to trust with something. As time passed back in Ilias, he was the one who took me in and learnt me how to read, write and even found me a job. He became a parent for me. Ever since I was born I was abondoned by my parents, left on the roads.

Still looking for the captain I went to his cabin. Upon entering one could think it was more like a room from a mansion. The walls were perfectly painted without any trace of it showing that they are wooden at all. On the right wall, one can see a big collection of different small but very precious treasures. Then I looked in front of me where there was a big desk with small shelfs each filled with paper or pens. And there sat the captain, doodling a path on a map. I came closer and immediately that made him alert of my precense in the room . He turned around, still sitting on his stool . He smiled and welcomed me to see what he did. He had made a path which we took to get to 'The City'.

For a moment I froze. I just stared at the name 'The City'. I looked back to him with slight terror. He knew of my past here. He knew who raised me there. He was the only one who knows who I really am. Even in Ilias I continued to do what I did there. Steal. Although I did it to get the reward but as well helped people for their own benefit and mine. He just smiled again and puts his hand on my shoulder. " It's going to be fine. Let's just hope you won't meet that person. For how long do you intend to stay there, Lena?" While looking out of the window I answered. " For a couple of days, just to see what became of that place. See how it is now. As well see my dear Queen. She predicted before leaving that one day I will come back and she will be prepared for the moment. " I looked back at him and continued. " I am sure she would like you to. If you want you can come with me." He just shook his head and turned back to his map.

Suddenly we heard one of the men shout . "LAND AT FRONT!" Without wasting a second, I run out to the deck and run to the very front where the mast was. I looked in front of me and could see the tall buildings of the city. Greyhound was by my side soon after. He started shouting at his men to prepare the ship for full speed. Ignoring his shouts, I focused in front of me. Then I remembered to go down to my quarter below the deck and went to my very small room. Looking through my shelfs I found the outfit suitable to walk around the city. I locked the door and started changing. I changed to a new set of clothes. A tight top and pants which were skinny as well. On top of it I putted my weapons which were attached to a belt. All the outfit was black. On it, I putted a dress which covered my clothes perfectly. The material itself was silk and the colour of dress was dark as well to not give away my extra clothes. I looked at myself on the small mirror. I thought back of the years spent in 'The City'. As I mentioned earlier I was abondoned by my real parents. Left at an small alley where they thought I could die. I was lucky enough to be found soon enough. Just as I remembered the persons, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I went back up and saw the captain's confused look. I smiled " It is just how the women are dressed, don't want to bring trouble for the crew. Would appreciate it if you could act like my uncle or something. They can do wonders to women who don't have any family." He nodded and turned back to look at the city. We were almost at the port. Suddenly, I noticed how heavy the atmosphere was. One could say, sadness was the main thing going on around this place. What I could sense was something more worse than sadness. More like madness. It made me chills run up my spine. I had the feeling as if this madness had eyes everywhere.

The ship finally stopped and guards were already waiting for us. My uncle changed just on time just like his men in a bit more better clothes. The captain took my hand and helped me get down the ship. The guards checked us for any identification and we gave our right away. They looked a bit confused when both our surnames were different. We confirmed saying my uncle is from my mother's side. They let us stay without any trouble. The captain and his crew never got caught. In reality those people are pirates and just act they are traders. Noone actually can get a proof of them doing bad. Honestly it is the only thing I don't like about the crew. The bad things sometimes they like to do always makes me question why I am sticking with those people. Because I myself have done bad things. Shaking my thoughts I came back to reality. near the ship was a tavern called the Syren's Rest. We got inside and ordered some food. During the time spent in the tavern, a man started a ruckus by hitting a woman in the face, knocking her out. The woman fell on our table, tipping over the glasses filled with water now, being on the table and floor. The man got closer to me and wanted to take me by my hand. Luckily the captain stood up and caught the man's hand. " In your place I wouldn't touch my niece, sir. If you don't want any more trouble just back out." The man just looked at the older man and retreated. For the rest of the evening the crew was watching everyone's moves.

At some point I decided to take a tour for the city. The captain showing worry in his eyes he halted me. I just returned a reassuring smile and went outside. He must had been worried about me and that guy. After all I left without saying goodbye. Once i got out, the air made me immediately feel lighter. The hot atmosphere inside made my head hurt. I looked around and noticed guards coming my way.y instict immediately turned up, preparing me for any suspicious movements coming from the man. I looked at them all and they just responded with a smirk. It seems they are getting the wrong thing here. One of them asked " Why is such a beautiful lady on her own tonight?".Realising how lame his flirting is, I scoffed in their face and made my way through them. Walking away quickly from them, I looked back at them. They hadn't moved from their spot. Somehow my attitude shocked him which gave me an opportunity to walk out of the area to a different one. There were more guards on watch and all of them pointed their weapons at me startling me a little. Noticing my fear, one of them came closer to me. " Are you a visitor from outside?". I nodded my head. He just instructed me to always stay by the guards. It seems that a thief was stealing too much so they have been forced put new rules for the citizens. I have a feeling I know who the thief is. Nodding towards them I asked for directions to the clocktower. They gladly gave them and told me to hurry to wherever I was going. As I soon as I walked past them it took some time before actually getting to it. Even though I was gone for 5 years the city did have quite a change. At last I had arrived at the clocktower. Stepping in front of it I looked at the top and tried to look out for the window I was used to look out from. It felt as if someone was standing there.

I decided though to turn around and entered the familiar tavern from years ago. The Crippled Burrick. I passed through the tavern without catching anyone's interest. I looked at the man working at the bar. It was Louis! Sadly, I had to decline for myself to talk with him. Right now there was someone else far more important. Walking outside of the back of the Crippled Burrick I turned right and went down the stairs and found a chubby old man in his 40's looking through a newspaper. Knocking on his door he turned around in confusion. Then he grinned and walked towards me. " Send me off to Moira if I'm hallucinating. Lena you are back!". He hugged me tightly and I returned the favour. "Basso.." I missed him so much. Just like someone else. Then he let go. Before he could ask me I blurted out first. " Is he still around here?" He already knew who I was talking about. He just nodded. I decided to hang out a bit with him. I went over and sat on his desk and petted Jenivere. She was so small back at the day. Basso and I talked a lot, especially about big changes in the city. For a year now Erin has been considered dead. The people are dying and the General has only made life worse with his rules and the tax payments because of a certain Thief. I was in deep thought especially hearing Erin was now dead. It only made my regret bigger. After some time, I bed goodbye to Basso promising to come here soon.

I walked around the tavern and stood in front of two wooden doors. I opened them and ended up in a path. I walked for a few minutes which gave me time to think about how I should talk to the Queen. She may had not been rich with money but her knowledge was far more precious than anything else. She would tell you almost everything. When arriving at the Old Chapel where she was living I halted. I saw men pulling a cart with dead people. With sorrow I looked at the bodies and quickly went pass them to the entrance. Basso wasn't kidding. Upon my entrance the queen turned my way but as well someone I did not expect to see so soon. "Garrett.." He just looked quizzically at me and then looked at the queen. Unlike him she was smiling. "Welcome back ,Lena". I nodded her, knowing well enough that even though she was blind, she was able to tell who was who with her sixth sense. I felt awkward due to the fact that Garret was now staring at my face. But out of nowhere he raised his voice. " Where the hell have you been for the past few years? Why did you leave?". I only stared back at him without giving him answers to his questions. I was afraid of telling the truth. I was afraid because of by saying it he will hate me. I looked back at the Queen and she just nodded. I turned my gaze to Garrett's . "Can I only, ask for the others to leave except for you two?". I decided to tell him the truth. A truth that will badly hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

When everyone left, I just stood with my back turned to Garrett and the Queen. I was looking down my feet. I was anxious. I didn't want to say it yet. I took a few breaths and he putted his hand on my shoulder without turning me around. I just looked back at him. He looked me in the eyes. As if he was able to read my thoughts. Then I noticed the bright blue eye and his brown one. I pushed his hand and retreated quickly. I know this light...It can't be. Without uttering a word I run. Didn't even look back to see if he was after me. I ran as fast as I could passing by the guards and leaving them in confusion. My worst nightmares came back to life again.

When I arrived at the port I saw the captain with his crew exiting the tavern. I just passed in front of them and went on the ship. Standing on the deck I looked up from where I stood. Then climbed the crow's nest which turned out to be a very quiet and relaxing place for me over the years. Especially to think about complicated stuff. I sat down and looked out at the ocean. I thought about Garrett's light blue eye. The premonition was about a man with an eye bright as the light and the other dark as the depths of infinity. He is a sinner and a regretter. He lost a lot but will gain if the right way he chooses... I regularly have dreams and a person telling me about important events that might take place. And Garrett is the one this time. I felt a droplet on my palm. I looked up and saw no cloud. I realised I was crying. I didn't stop though. The tears just came rolling. Regretting for not being able to tell the truth. For lying that day that I would return to them but never did. For not telling what I could change, for the fact that the city would turn out this way.

Startling me, I heard the crew shout at someone. I looked down carefully not showing any evidence that I am up here. I couldn't make out the figure from so high but I had a feeling it was Garrett. The figure moved to the ropes that went up the crow's nest. Oh shoot. Please don't come up here just forget about me . Forget I even existed. I don't want to hurt you. I don't- . "Lena...". I saw him there standing. Looking down on me. I didn't say a word. Scared I might say the whole truth. He slowly crouched in front of me and then sat the same way I was. He just stared at me. I had noticed as well that he had an patch on his eye. I just sighed at the sight. He must've had thought I was scared of the eye. If only he could know the truth. I pointed at his covered eye and said. "Take it off. If you think I got scared of that, you must have raised a real scaredy cat.". Looking at me as if trying to find any clues to confirm my request, he took it of. I stared at it again. I actually found it a bit of attractive but didn't say a word. He just stared at me and I stared back. I took a breath in and told him "Garrett please promise meyou won't say a word. What you are about to hear might make you angry and not want to talk to me. So if after hearing me out, you don't want to see me... You are free to leave. You can as well decide to not talk to me.". He just nodded and waited for me to continue. Getting stressed I started to tremble a little and caught my hands together. Then I started. " The reason I left, was because I knew all along that Erin would had died. I knew she would fall from the glass made ceiling along with you. I knew you would become what you are today. ". He looked at me with terrified eyes but he didn't show any sign of emotion on the face. I stopped and he was thinking whether he should listen or not. Scared of losing him tears started coming out of my eyes. He noticed and started wiping them off. Then he said " If it is difficult to for you to say it... it is fine. You can always tell me next time whenever you are ready.". Looking at him with wide eyes, I slowly smiled at him.

Being there with him, made me feel safe... I looked again at his eyes and saw that kind of spark he always showed to me and Erin. Care. He cares for both me and Erin. Even if she is dead. He still thinks about her. Oh he will be surprised. I stood up and offered. "What would you say to stay here for tonight and eat dinner with everyone? I will be the one cooking anyways. ". I looked down and waited for his answer. He thought for a moment and nodded. I smiled and helped him to his feet. Without a word or any warning, I caught the rope that was on the crow's nest and jumped. Garrett seemed worried when I did that and leaned over to look at me. I just threw him a smile. I was almost at bottom, before I left my grip of the rope and landed safely on the deck catching the others attention.

Then loudly I announced to everyone : " Alright mates! If ye want food ye need to clean the ship to the last bit of dirt is got rid of. We have a guest and we need to show hospitality! Ye start now! " I looked around and everyone was soon gone. I asked Greyhound to keep our guest busy while I went off to cook. I could feel Garrett's uncomfortable feeling around others. I just grinned and went off.

I was in the middle of cooking a very popular soup served in Ilias. I, myself, know Garrett good enough he wouldn't have had the opportunity to eat decent food, not talking about food in pubs or restaurants. I like to cook for others. Not only I enjoyed coming up with new recipes but I actually like when others are happy by what I do. It makes my heart warm and I feel proud of accomplishing good deeds. Out of nowhere I hear a voice from behind me whispering to my ear. " You always lose focus when you are doing something you like" From hearing the voice I almost dropped the big spoon I had in my hands. Instead I use it to hit the person. Unconsciously I hit him in the abdomen and I heard the other person grunt. I turned around and saw Garrett crouched on the floor, holding his tummy. Upon seeing this, I giggled and said " And you as always get way too cocky around me. Give me a break I just arrived back home and you try to scare me on my first day? Not cool man. " I smile at the man that is shooting me a death glare and stands up. He looks a bit troubled and I shot a questioning look towards him. Without letting me ask he quickly interrupted me." I am sure you need help with serving everyone. I wouldn't mind helping you out. " I looked at him with a blank expression. He just proposed to help me. Out of things he would never do, is HELP others. I just nodded and checked the food before putting servings for everyone. In the meantime Garrett was already taking the food and gave it to everyone. Once everyone was sorted there was left some food for me, Garrett and the cpt. Apparently he wanted for the three of us to have some privacy at his quarters dining area. We took the food and a few loaves of bread along with some rum and headed towards his room.

We entered without knocking but the squeaking noise the door made when opened, alerted the cpt and he immediately stood up helping us set the food on the table. He had already prepared the table. Then we sat, that CPT was facing the opposite side of Garrett at the square table while I sat at the side next to them. Before eating we prayed. The whole crew did it beforehand. They thanked God for giving them the chance to survive. Most of the people in the crew when young were abused by parents and kept hungry and others just living in the roads. Our CPT despite committing crimes, he is a thoughtful person for others. He is the definition of Judgement. He decides in this place the right time to be considerate or be irrational. I had a feeling he would ask Garrett questions which would result both of us feeling uncomfortable. We started eating and noticed Garrett's dumb face when he noticed us praying. I just gestured to him to not mind it. We started eating and there was a very awkward silence. Mainly because the CPT was staring at both me and Garrett. Then he blurted out the unexpected. " Ye two would be good together." and he smirked. He smirked at us! I was so shocked by what he said and dropped my spoon into my soup, some of it splashing on the table. Not being able to answer back I turned my attention towards Garrett to see his reaction. That left me even more speechless. He was blushing and scratching his brown hair. I just looked back at the CPT with my mouth opened and asked with a bit raised voice " CPT why this sudden comment about us two? Besides you know I didn't come here to look for a man myself." I explained to him. He just laughed and started to make me feel irritated. To make me talk more he finally asked what he wanted answers for. " Then why did you come here in the first place? I recall you never wanted to come back here. " I looked at him and noticed him glance at Garrett. I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning back into my seat. I stared for a few moments outside the window that was just opposite to me and said" My solemn purpose of coming back here is because of a vision that was clear enough to to tell me that there was a very bad future ahead. In my vision, the City was collapsed. People dead and one redhead woman standing. Along with a man who had a pair of brown and shiny blue eyes. Then the city distorts and stands in front of me anew. The people happy and the man standing at a window looking down with a smile from one of the tallest buildings in the city. " At last I had the courage to look at both seeing the expression full of disbelief and surprise. I took a deep breath and looked at Garrett." Erin is still alive. And she will make sure to conquer your mind and the power of the Primal that you possess. It is the reason why I left. Of my so called gift...I was able to see the upcoming future with endings that I wouldn't be able to change on my own. That as well involves Erin. On the day of your mission with Erin, the one that would be dead would had been Erin. It showed me how her body fell down. Along with yours. Apparently... " I stood up and headed towards the window. " It didn't show me that ye both would had been dead for sure. Then I decided to come back, to help you and Erin from taking the wrong path. To not let you commit bad crimes. " I did not look back to the men behind I turned around and faced Garrett. I was scared of his answer. He looked puzzled. He stood up and went out. The CPT was ready to go after him but I managed to stop him. Nodding my head to the sides, a sign of negativity. All I could do at that moment is stare at the door, remain unmoved, hoping that he will come back. I slowly departed from my cpt's quarters and went to mine. I went inside the familiar room from all those years. I made sure I closed the door and went for my bed. I laid down and let for the last time that day my tears shed.


End file.
